they day they never left the tardis
by steffiee92
Summary: this is what happened the day the doctor confronted his feelings and gave into desi


It was gone 10 when Amy woke up, the doctor was already in the control room by the time she had got dressed and found something to eat.

"So where are the adventures going to take us today doctor?"

"Well I was thinking of stay right here actually" the doctor said with a smile

"And do what exactly?" replied Amy

"I had a few things in mind" the doctor then walked away from the consol back toward his room

It was very rarely that someone else went to his room, Amy wasn't sure weather she should follow or not but she was wondering what the doctor had meant.

The TARDIS made it easy on Amy to find the doctor again she still wasn't used corridors changing of there own accord.

The doctor waved Amy in he gave her the grand tour "here is the wardrobe, I don't really know why I have this in here with the wardrobe room just over there"

Amy looked over her shoulder to see the wardrobe room "I swear that it wasn't there yesterday"

"You know she likes to move things around from time to time" the doctor pulled Amy over the sit on the bed, she was still wondering what the doctor wanted to do, show her around some more? Maybe get her to move rooms or the doctor would show her his past lives. He didn't like to talk about them much too much pain in his eyes, Amy had learned to avoid questions from his past as they would make him a bit moody for a while.

The doctor was staring at Amy she had realised she had gone off in a day dream, what ever the doctor wanted to show her in hear it would be big.

The doctor was looking intently into Amy's eyes he had a look that she had never seen before but it didn't scare her it looked almost normal well for the doctor anyway.

He kissed Amy with such passion and power it took her by surprise this was what she had been waiting for ever since he came back for her it may have been years late but she knew that it was her raggedy doctor who wanted to take her away with him.

She had longed for the doctor to feel the same and there it was the proof that he did in that instant Amy thought she would explode with excitement and wonder.

It didn't take long to undress Amy as usual wasn't wearing much, Amy discovered that the doctors tie was a clip on, this in her eyes added to the lameness of it.

The doctor was fascinated by Amy's hair all of his lives he had wanted to be ginger and Amy had got it in one he wondered if they ever would have children and if they would be ginger, how would they live with part time lord and part human DNA if they would be able to regenerate or would they have two heart, all of these things were rushing through his head as he had reached Amy's underwear and he was down to his boxers.

The doctor studied every inch of Amy's body he wanted to know every detail of her, she was lying on the bed waiting for him her heart was beating fast, the doctor could hear it breath liked to hear human hearts beat it reminded him that he was doing the right thing keeping them alive. It made him feel alive.

Amy had, had enough of waiting and pulled him on top of her she wanted him so badly and he wanted her. Lucky for the doctor Amy had worn a bra that fastened at the front today easier to get off, it was like she was expecting this to happen today.

The doctor caressed Amy's breasts they may have been small but they were perfect for him. He kissed them, he kissed lower and lower down her body until he got to the top of her knickers, little frenchies, he liked there colour it would be a shame to rip them so he slowly slid them off her.

Amy moaned with pleasure as the doctors tongue found her spot no one had ever found her spot Rory hadn't managed to and he had tried to find it on many occasions. But the doctor had found it with in seconds she felt like screaming with pleasure but she was sure the doctor would stop and wonder what was wrong.

Amy wanted the doctor in her not just his tongue she wanted his whole being she pulled him up and his boxers down it certainly was something big he wanted to show her. She wondered why he had never committed to anyone before or if he had but that's what he didn't want to talk about.

The doctor lay on top of Amy kissing her with such passion it was like he had waited his whole life for this, in a way he had, this life anyway. He entered Amy with such caution that she thought that he might break her all she wanted was sex, sex with him. Rory was a distant memory right then it was all about them right there in that moment everything from there pasts seemed to have disappeared.

The doctor grew in confidence and realised that he wouldn't hurt Amy, there movements grew faster and faster, Amy screamed with pleasure. this was what she had waited for someone who knew what she wanted and when, this was heaven for her.

The doctor began to slow down as if he had, had enough.

"Amy I can't put you through this bit we have to stop."

"No doctor please, why do we have to stop I want you so badly I have done ever since you came back for me"

"It will hurt you so much I don't know if I will be able to cope with your pain."

Amy pleaded with the doctor to keep going not fully understanding what the doctor was talking about.

The doctor gave into Amy like he had with Rose, he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind Rose was his past Amy was his future.

The doctor began to get into a rhythm that pleased Amy she was moaning with pleasure but tears were streaming from her eyes, images from the doctors past came flooding into her mind, _how is this possible, is this what he wanted to prevent_ Amy wondered. His past lives all of them the pain he has been feeling for 907 years all built up and now reaching out to her. She had never felt anything like this.

The doctor had begun to get worried as Amy had stopped crying and began laughing. _Well this has never happened before they all cried._ Rose cried the worst so badly he wiped her memory to stop it haunting her, _what is it that Amy can see that's making her laugh?_ The doctor wanted to know he closed his eyes and places his hands on her head, he saw images from all his companions, Rose, Sarah-Jane, even Jack. all the good times were coming through barely any of the pain this made him wonder if this new face had changed how this were seen by others or if Amy had chosen all the good parts from his past and opted to not see the bad.

He knew he had to finish and finish soon, he didn't want to let Amy see the pain he had felt before he regenerated, that was the worst. He pulled out of Amy and lay next to him, she rolled onto her side and hugged the doctor. They lay there for hours the next time they looked at the clock it was almost 11pm it really had been a whole day of adventure.

Amy went to get showered and left the doctor on his bed, the doctor was still wondering how it was that Amy blocked most of the bad stuff, maybe the crack had something to do with it. The crack had appeared everywhere was it following Amy or the doctor, he didn't know.

He went to the bathroom to find Amy in the shower, he joined her, it was the first time Amy had, had sex in the shower but she liked it.

She wished everyday was like this and not filled with danger, she didn't mind it but it was nice to not get shot at or kidnapped/aliennaped or what ever you called it.

This was the type of day she would like.

"Pond what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing it just…well Rory"

"Ahhh yes I forgot about him, right well he needs to know and you need to chose Pond."

"Wait doctor no, he cant know it would kill him inside, I don't want to lose him."

this was when Amy realised that she wanted Rory, her whole life he had been there as a friend, a boyfriend and now a fiancée. Rory was the guy she loved not her raggedy doctor.


End file.
